The final fight
by xXUmikozenzenXx
Summary: Toguro is back,but in another dimension?.Yusuke and the others needs to stop him before its too late,but with a help of 2 certain someones
1. Chapter 1

**(AN:Hey guyz! so yeah this is my first fanfic so yeah I have some wrong grammar and this is my first story and im a bit nervous,XD so yeah that's it) HOPE YA'LL ENJOY xD**

* * *

''Koenma-sama,Koenma-sama!'' George came rushing through Koenma's office holding a mysterious letter making Koenma curious

''What's that letter you holding?'' asked Koenma

''It's a letter from your brother'' replied the demon. When Koenma heard this, he quickly jumped of his chair and snatched the letter from George. ''What are you so excited about?'' asked George. ''Well It's a long time that I ever received a letter from my brother'' he replied.

''Oh you mean Kioma?''

''Yes'', '' I bet he has some issues for sending me this letter'' he said,He quickly opened the envelope and read the message, It says:

_Dear Koenma,_

_I need your help of defeating Toguro(GAHH him again?!).He's been attacking us for a past few days for about non-stop we need help from The Urameshi Team one of our members are going to help them deafet him (OH REALLY?!). Their names are Kurana/fox form Kiyoko, Hiei (names are a bit the same but they're in genderbend).we desperately need your help.(AN :gommen-nasai cant think of anything it sucks pls no flames )._

''So,uh you gonna help him?'' asked George.

''Of course! I'm going to help him ya nitwit,call Yusuke and the others I need to speak with them'' he replied.

* * *

_At Koenma's office.._

''Yo baby face''! Yusuke shouted. ''So what kind of mission you want us to do?'' he asked

Koenma grunted.''I need you to visit my brother,Kioma'' Koenma replied

''EEEEEEHHHHH?! YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!'' Yusuke and Kuwabara qustioned and shouted at the same time(I'd rather calling him The carrot-head Kuwabaka).

''Of course I have a brother!'' Koenma replied.

''Then how come I've never heard of him?''

Koenma sighed, ''Cause he came from Mekai''(Lol it sucks XD) he replied.

''Mekai?'',What the hell is Mekai?'' Yusuke asked.

''Mekai is alternate dimension of Makai,In short Mekai is the world counterpart of Makai'' He replied.

''So,like there's another me?'' Yusuke asked

''Pretty much'' Koenma replied.

''WOAH COOL!''Kuwabara interrupted.''Well since there's s a another Yusuke,another me,and another Kurama...THEN THERE'S MUST BE A ANOTHER HIEI!'' he added.-Mentally imagining a tall weak Hiei-,HAAHAHAHAHAHAH!

''OI!, what are you laughing all of a sudden''?Yusuke exclaimed

Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke's ear about what he imagined, both of them began to start laughing, HAHAHAHHAH!,''That cracked me up dude''he said, while the both of them are laughing while Hiei gave them the death glare,both of them sweatdroped while Kurama did a silent chuckle

''Hey!,''Im not finished!''he shouted.

''You will find a certain guild named Demon Hunters'' (haha can't think of anything XP). Their signs are two spears forming and ''X'' and a circle shaped fire surrounds it.

''The first person to meet is Hiei's counterpart,this caused to get hiei's attention but he'd rather look at the sky sitting next the window(XD).

''Wait what?!''Yusuke shreiked''Why him first?!he added.

''Becuse she's the only one to lead you to the guild,and when you get there talk to Kioma about the misssion'' Koenma replied.

''WAIT! Why the he-''.

''Just go already he's probably waiting for you!'' Koenma shouted. '' You will leave by tomorrow,I will send you a portal leading you to Mekai,Hiei use your Jagan to find the girl'' he added.

''Hn' fine'' the fire demon said with a bored voice.

''OKAYY! Let's do this!'' Yusuke said excitedly.

''Dont get too excited we still don't know how Hiei (da counterpart of Hiei which is a girl ._.) and Kurana will trust us''Kurama said worriedly.

''Dont worry they will defenetly trust you'' Koenma replied with a calm voice.

''Okay you will have a big day tomorrow,so ya better get prepared!'' Koenma shouted.

''I'm always prepared!''Yusuke shouted

''Hn, Kuwabaka should really be prepared before he'll get beaten up by them'' Hiei shrugged.

''Hmph who asked you shri- Kuwabara was cut of by Koenma.

''Oi I said get going already!'' Koenma shouted in front of Kuwabara's face.

''Okay,okay sheesh,were going already'' Kuwabara said while leaving the room while the others followed him out.

I wonder what's Kioma and the others are doing right now,Koenma thought while looking up at the afternoon sky.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Gahhhh! finalleh imma done hoped ya enjoy! so yeah it sucks right wish you review(review's get me idea's for the new was still my first fanfic so I have a bit of wrong grammar and other 's getting busy exams are coming up next month *shiveres* xD. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! 4 readin. :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwaa!** im back! Both of my OC's are umm err GAH! cant describe them chap sucks so yea pls forgive me,im just a newbie and mah first fanfic.**

Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu hakusho,If I did I'm one rich girl(sadly I don't really own YYH). Only my OC's. On to the story!.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_The next day..._

The YYH gang were walking around Makai forest,well one of them are getting irritated cause Koenma haven't opened the portal yet making Yusuke impatient

''GAAHH!'' Where the hell is that damn portal?!,How long have we've been walking anyway'' Yusuke asked

''Well for about an hour'' Kurama answered in a calm voice,already irritated but didin't dare to show to any one of them,well except for Hiei.

''Why the hell didn't he tell us when he's going to open the portal?!''

''Hn' well maybe he didn't tell you because he knew you wouldn't stop asking questions''. Hiei replied.

''Yeah the shrimp is right when Koenma was lecturing about the mission you were still asking questions alot''.Kuwabara said,making Yusuke more and more irritated.

''Shut up will ya!.''I was in a lot of stress yesterday'' Yusuke said a bit angrily.

''Whadda hell did you do anyway?'' asked Kuwabara.

''Well since I did a lot of absents in school teachers scolded at me,many lessons I missed before exams,my mom was worried so she scolded at me (many scolding poor Yusuke -_-) for being gone for a couple of months ( days,weeks or maybe years*sigh*)''.Yusuke said while the others sweatdroped.

''Hn If you didn't even die and found by Koenma none of this would have happen''. Hiei exagarated,he noticed a vein popped out Yusuke's head.

''What the hell did you say?!'' Yusuke shouted while He grabbed Hiei's cloak and held him up while he tighten fist ready to strike. Kurama and Kuwabara sweatdropped.

''Um you guys this isn't the time to-''. Before Kurama could finish his lecture...something strange happened.A bright white light flashed before their eyes and everything went black.

* * *

_''GAH! Where the hell am I?'' Yusuke thought. ''Kurama,Kuwabara,Hiei?'',where the hell am I anyway'' still thinking in his head, I guess I'll keep walking,Yusuke was finding his three friends and after 5 steps something or someone tripped him.''Ouch! he thought,then all the darkness vanished turning to green,brown and three figures._

''Hey Yusuke!'' Yusuke saw Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama running to him.

''OI I've been looking everywhere for you!'' Yusuke shouted happy to see them.

''Same here,so where are we?'' Kurama asked while standing up.

''Are we here in Mekai already?'' Kuwabara asked as Yusuke shooked his head after hearing the question.

''I dont know,well I guess we have to keep walking''. Yusuke suggested,while the others nodded.

The gang started walking while Yusuke was ready for his Spirit gun.

''Oi Why are you preparing your Spirit gun Urameshi?'' Kuwabara asked in confusion.

''Hey! maybe weird creatures will charge right through us'' Yusuke answered in confidence.

''Haha,guess your right''.While walking it was dead silence while the bushes rustled and spilled a few blood on Yusuke's face,It scared the hell out of him.

**''Spitit gun!, **Yusuke fired his spirit gun at the bushes and heard a loud bump on the tree,the others sweatdropped and followed Yusuke to the trail of the spirit gun and found a girl laying on a tree unconscious.

''Yusuke what the hell did you do?!'' Kuwabara worriedly shouted at Yusuke.''You just shot a lady a lady!''

''Hey what's you big idea abou-''. Yusuke stopped his lecturing and noticed something on the girl's left arm.''Hey guys look''.Yusuke pointed at the girl's left arm,It was covered with bandages and the mark of the Demon Hunter's.

''Look the sign,she can help us!''. Yusuke shouted.

''Yeah she can help us when you just shot her in the chest!'' Kuwabara shrieked.

''Will you just shut up with all your yappin'?!'' Yusuke shouted at Kuwabara. Yusuke is arguing at Kuwabara that he keeps complaining about girls getting shot, Kuwabara is still arguing with Yusuke how fragile girls can be.(whadda hell am i calling myself fragile imma girl haha xD).

''Tch' baka ningens arguing with just a little thing'' Hiei said little annoyed.

Kurama sighed and noticed the girls eyes slowly opened,she saw four guys, two arguing about something and two guys staring at her._''Oh my god my chest hurts so bad,my head pounds alot,wait im in a mission for the baka baby, and who the hell shot me at the chest?!''. Then she stared at the fire demon with curiosity,'' Woah why doe's he look like me?''. She thought._

''You don't know how to handle a woman because you keep breaking up with Keiko!'' Kuwabara shouted at Yusuke,still arguing.

''Tch, she keeps complaining about why I dont come to our dates,why I dont do well in my studies,and keep on dying!

Kuwabara: -_-''

''I'll show you how to handle a woman'' Kuwabara snickered

''You wouldn't dare''

'' Oh yeah I will!''. Kuwabara reached out to grab the girls hand but accidentally into her chest, ''wait this feels warm''

''OI, Behind you!''

''S-Sorry'' Kuwabara whimpred

''Y-Y-You perverted alien!'' The girl got up quicklly and shot dark purple flames at him,everyone dodged her flames because it was so hot,powerful and huge (really huge).

''Hey I said sorry!''

''You didin't have to do it,I was already shot!''

Yusuke backed away a little to the girl's response.''S-so yeah who are you?''

She paused and calmed down a little to his question'' I'm Hiei, now you know my name may I ask who are YOU?'' She responded.

''I-Im Yusuke, thats Kuwabara and those two over there are Kurama and Hiei''. '' So this big fella is Kuwabara eh?'' she said in cold voice, shooting him a glare while pulling out her sword. ''W-Whoa what are you going to do with t-that?''

''Oh nothing just preparing for something''. '' ''preparing?, preparing for what?'' Kuwabara asked in confusion.

* * *

The ground trembled by this vicious monster/demon walking down to earth, it held out a loud roar or screeche that filled their ears. ''Arghh whats that horibble noise?!'' Kurama held out his hands and covered his ears the rest of the group did the same except for Hiei who just protected himself by his Jagan eye. '' Hn, its coming'' she said smirking and held up her sword. '' W-whats coming?''. A demon like monster came out of the forest and found Hiei ( le Mekai Hiei ( girl ) ). '' So you want to settle things strait do you?'' The monster yelled a loud roar telling her a yes. She looked at Yusuke and the others with a pityful look knowing that their brains must have been exploded from the monsters loud screech. '' Hang on you guys this will be fun''.

She quickly jumped high making the monster follow her. she held up her sword and yelled ''_** SWORD OF THE DARKNESS** **FLAME**!'' _The darkness flame surrounded the monster as it fell from the groundknowing that the monster was a weakling. Hiei was very impressed tht she defeated the monster with one shot but he was curious that he saw one of his techniques was used. ''W-whoa th-that was amazing!'' Yusuke said with wide eyes looking at the monster that was still sorounded with some flames.'' Well that's what you don't see everyday, dont you agree Hiei?'' Kurama asking with a smile. ''Hn' '' was Hiei's response and turned away but suddenly he turned to her with a serious look on her examining her abilities. She noticed and turned to Hiei with a small smile.

'' Would you mind telling me why this thing is after you?!, Its screech almost made my brain explode!'' Yusuke asked and yelled at her.''Hey relax it's already dead and Kioma gave me this mission to warm me up for something and some town in the east told me to''

''Did you just say Kioma?''

''Yeah what about it?''

''Well we need to talk to him it's really important''

''Talk to him about what?''

''Ummm...well.. its..''

'' * sigh* nevermind..'' As the flame cleared out only thats left are bones and its two horns. '' So would you guys mind helping me bring the horns to the town?''

''S-Sure''

* * *

As they walked through the town of the east everyone cheered for her as they went to the mayors office, but they were curious about the four guys that were with her. '' I have reurned Kazome, here are the demon horns that you requested.'' She said politely. '' Thank you very much, oh by the way here is your reward'' As then he handed Hiei a sack of 900,000 gold peices as he said '' Is there anything that we can do for you to repay on what you did for us?''

''Well can you decorare it for me?, the master always wants a souvenir after a mission'' She favored politely.'' Oh yes It will be my pleasure'' As he said he held out a breath and started a yell '' Where are my best artists I need them now and I mean NOW!'' Yusuke and Kuwabara's ears were ringing by the voice they heared, as they saw 5 people come out of a room with shocked marks on their faces. '' What do you want?'' one of them asked who was named Alice, ''We were working on a sculpture for our contest tomorrow''she continued.

''I don't care, but I will have a special task for you, '' All of you will design this for me'' As he pointed out the horn with wide in shock.'' B-B-But its huge!'' she stammered.

''So?''

''How can we finish it by today?''

'' Well you can just design it at the bottom''. ''See?''

''Ugh fine but were only doing it becuse you deafeted the demon and the mayor said so''

''Then it's final were just gonna wait ouside call me when it's done k?'' As they followed her outside.

* * *

''Um seriously Kioma wants a souvenir?!'' Yusuke said as he start to giggle, ''Shut your mouth'' she responded coldly while glaring at him '' I only want some time, I have something to talk about, and besides...'' She pulled out her sword and pointed it to Yusuke's neck about really close '' Why are you really here?''. Her question was hard to answer he didn't now what to say ''_If she finds out that I'm fighting Toguro Im toast, I know she wanted to end Toguro's life because he's been attaking the guld and also kidnapping their members oh man what should I do?, I mean it's their fight and how would we convince them if were on their side, if she thought we were in Toguros side Im dead''_ She read Yusuke's mind and wide in shock that how doe's he know about Toguro and what he did to us, she pulled down her sword and said '' It's okay I trust you and besides I dont think your on his side''.

Hiei snorted ''What is she talking about and what do you mean by his side?''. ''Well you see Yusuke and Kuwabara kinda look like one of his troops''

''Wait what your saying is, both of us are enimies?!''. ''pretty much''. As they were interupted by Alice.

'' It's done!'' She said happily dancing a happy dance like a crazy person. As they looked at it they were quite impressed The bottom of the horn was filled with different colors of diff. gems.

''Hey good job, oh yeah by the way would you tell that annoying mayor that I left already and I said thank you?''

''Sure''

''Ok then Bye!'' ''bye''.

As she carried the horn on her back with one hand. ''W-whoa'' ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing''. As she looked at Hiei with a curious look on her face '' Well are you quiet today, is something bothering you?, and why do keep on staring at me like that?''.

''Hn' It's none of your buisseness'' he replied coldly.

''I was just trying to help!''

''D-Dont mind him, he's been always like that''

''Oh ok''

''So you guys wanna go to my guild?'' she asked.

''HELL YEAH!''

''Okay let's go then''

As she took away Yusuke and the others followed her as she walked to the guild she said it was just 2 kilometers way. As they walked Yusuke was very excited as they begin their journey.

* * *

* whacks me by Hiei by the hilt of his sword *

Me: ''OI you baka what did you do that for?!''

Hiei:'' tch, onna you should have updated this months ago''.

Kurama:'' Now Hiei you Umiko has been doing a lot of schoolwork and their praticing steps for the Family Day.''

Hiei: '' Tch' I dont care and besides hwat the heck's a Family Day?''

Me: '' I-it's sor of a-, Gah I can't explain it''

Hiei: ''Well it's about time that yo-''

*Mekai Hiei whacks Hiei with the horn*

Hiei: ''What did you do that for?''

''Nothing I was bored, HHAAHHAHA!''

''Baka''


End file.
